


Before Breakfast

by inabathrobe



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabathrobe/pseuds/inabathrobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Breakfast

Around noon, Dan wakes up alone, but the clothes are still there as a reminder. He goes downstairs for breakfast. Adrian is sitting cross-legged on the sofa in the living room, staring into a mysterious middle distance. He is wearing Dan's bathrobe.

"Can we pretend—"

"I have a lovebite on my clavicle. What do you think?"

"You can borrow one of my sweaters, honeybunch."

Dan ducks before the book even leaves Adrian's hand.


End file.
